Quest of the Demon Fox
by DoomedtoDie
Summary: About an orphan shinobi (ninja) and his quest


Author's note: This is my first Fan-fic so I hope you like it. Please review after reading to help me out!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything to do with it, except my story, though I wish I did!  
  
Chapter 1: Out of the Woods and into the Mountains  
  
In Konoha-Gakure Village, An orphan shinobi (ninja) in training named Uzumaki Naruto failed to graduate from the Ninja Academy for the third year in a row. He was the class clown and wasn't particularly outstanding in anything. Everyone in his class graduated except him, and no one really liked him. While walking home, kicking the ground and muttering incoherently under his breath, one of his teachers, Master Mizuki tells him about a secret scroll that could help him graduate. Innocently, not knowing the consequences, Naruto steals the scroll and hides in the woods on the outskirts of town to practice.  
  
The next day, his other teacher Master Iruka finds him in the woods, breathing hard with bruises all over his body. Then Mizuki leaps in to throw a score of throwing stars. Iruka is hit and Mizuki reveals that he is a traitor and all he wants is the scroll. Mizuki throws a huge star at Naruto, but Iruka protects him and it buries itself deep into his back. Mizuki tells Naruto that he is really the spirit of the demon fox that killed Iruka¹s parents in a human body. Shocked, Naruto runs off. Both his teachers reach him at the same time, and Naruto kicks Mizuki down. Mizuki is about to kill him with a devastating blow when Naruto uses his newfound power to create one thousand flesh-and-blood copies of himself. They then proceed to whoop his butt and knock him out cold. Then Iruka lets Naruto graduate and become an adult, but the whole town is after his blood. Meanwhile, in the village...  
  
"What are we just standing around here for?!? He could be deep in the mountains by now! Where in the heck did Iruka and Mizuki go to??"  
  
"With that scroll he might be able to return to his demon form and wreak havoc again! We can't just let that happen!"  
  
"Hey! Mizuki! Any news?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm tracking them down, I just came to report. Don't worry, I'll catch em!"  
  
"Them?!? Who else is with him?"  
  
  
  
Later that day, Naruto and Co. were strolling along in the woods and stopped at a stream to rest their feet and chat. As soon as they got their feet wet, Mizuki appeared, throwing stars left and right. Naruto and Co. ran, with Mizuki fast on their heels. They tried and tried to shake him off, but he kept on chasing them like a wolf after a rabbit. Panting, Iruka grabbed Naruto by the wrist and made them invisible to the naked eye.  
  
"What the...where did they go?!?" A look of disappointment mixed with bewilderment spread across his face, and he ran off.  
  
"Did you see the look on his face? Hah! By the way, nice job hiding us. I didn't know you could do that!"  
  
"It comes in handy in a tight spot, doesn't it? Well, we should head back to my house so we can get everything we need and get out of this place!"  
  
Naruto and Co. headed back to Iruka's home, where they packed bags full of food. Then they chose their weapons. Naruto chose some throwing stars, blinding powder and a chain and sickle, while Iruka favored a ninja sword and some caltrops (sharp little points to impale your opponent¹s feet). Iruka then took out a map from his bag and spread it out on the table.  
  
"We can't head back through the village, everyone is out looking for us. Mizuki is probably still in the woods, so that is out of the question. The only sensible thing to do is to head up into the mountains."  
  
"The mountains are too dangerous! I mean, we can handle the gargantuan beasts and bloodthirsty mountain bandits, but what about the rock slides? We could get killed!"  
  
"It's the only way! Mizuki will kill us then take the scroll! He could become unstoppable!"  
  
"Okay, okay, but we have to be really careful!"  
  
They walk out onto the road leading to the mountains, treading lightly, when suddenly...  
  
"Ha! I gotcha now! Don't even try to escape!"  
  
That is the end of this action-packed chapter! I need 5 more reviews before I put up Chapter 2! 


End file.
